


Eternal

by theblackhall



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Kinan, Legends, M/M, Soft soulmate type of stuff, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackhall/pseuds/theblackhall
Summary: Magnolias represent eternity and long life because they know that once they bloom, they will continue to bloom for a long time. A mysterious legend says that on October 25 each year, in the picturesque gardens of Jarasum Island, a single white magnolia turns human, and it would venture to find a flower of its own.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a yanan behind the scene pic for daisy acoustic at the garden mentioned in this story, and it's pretty drabbled because self indulgence heh. thanks naver article for the idea

Nights at the Garden of Morning Calm were silent. 

Not the eerie kind, as one would think, but simply the kind of serenity that a soul would bask in as an escapade away from the cities that never sleep. The cotton streets that lead towards the very garden bore a line of trees on one side, their leaves fading into the earthy tones of yellow and brown before scattering on the sidewalks, ready to be torn into pieces for the sake of the crunchy sounds.

Beyond the closed gates of the garden, however, as the clock slowly inched towards midnight, the flowers were in full bloom. The browning leaves of the trees looked at the petals of white and yellow and red in envy, wishing to appear as ethereal while dismissing its own beauty.

It was October 25, and the air was full of magic.

Underneath the starless sky, painted navy blue and adorned by a single crescent moon beaming over the grassy plains, rows of daisies swayed in the autumn breeze. They leaned back and forth, as if dancing to a tune only they could hear, and the dandelions wafted into the air towards them.

The shining moonbeam reached for the earth like a hand, ready to embrace the one true bearer of the Jarasum legend.

Amidst the pink magnolias that had bloomed several months prior, a single white one appeared, waiting for the very day the moon would grant the permission for the flower to Turn. It had been a full year since the last Turn happened, and the moon began shining proudly on the white magnolia.

It seemed as if the entire garden had stopped swaying to the breeze in order to witness the magic emerging between the trees. The glow of fireflies dotted the air around the magnolia as if urging it to step out into the light, transforming at last.

The light grew brighter and brighter, beaming from the flower and splashing over the entire hill. Flowers and leaves and fireflies alike bowed as the white magnolia floated in the air, its petals growing and disappearing into the brightness. It flashed through the garden like lightning, the moonbeam, and it slowly faded into the body that now stood beneath the magnolia tree.

The human took his first breath, the aroma of flowers and dew mixed in the atmosphere around him tickling his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the vast hill he stood upon, overlooking rows and rows of swaying flowers. In the center of the land was a lake, and the moonlight reflected in the surface of the water sent a wave of calmness over him.

Fireflies formed a line in front of him, showing him the way. He took his first step and slowly walked behind the golden glow, trailing after it through the meadow and letting his senses take over him.

His porcelain skin was exposed, clad only in loose white clothes. The breeze felt like a hand combing through his silver hair, and his eyes couldn’t decide one thing to focus on. He was too fascinated by the wide stretch of dark blue above him and the glimmering water ahead. The grass tickled his bare feet as he walked, and he almost chuckled at the feeling.

When he stood before the lake, he bent forward to look at his reflection.

The human gasped at what he saw, slowly bringing his hands up to touch the skin of his face. He let his fingers trace the bridge of his nose and the length of his eyelashes. Then he poked the water with his toe, immediately shivering at the touch and laughing to himself.

He stopped.

He laughed again.

The sound was what mesmerized him most.

Hesitant, the human began speaking whatever words that were already stored in his brain. He understood the language, though he didn’t know how. After all, he was born merely twenty minutes prior, and the sound of his own voice in his ears made him smile.

“Yan An,” he said. The two syllables flowed freely off his tongue as if he had spoken them many times before. “Yan An,” he said again. “That’s my name.”

The smile on his face widened and he looked up, beaming at the moon and bowing his head in gratitude. Yanan then glanced at his reflection in the water one last time before turning around, ready to leave the garden and fulfill his purpose.

He needed to find his own flower.

***

Kang Hyunggu returned to Gapyeong for spring break in March.

Months of having his sight glued onto a laptop screen and his shoulders slumped at his desk made him inhale the fresh air with a glint in his eyes. When the taxi drove down the roads of a town his heart longed for, Hyunggu had rolled down the window in the back seat and poked his hand out, letting the breeze kiss his pale skin.

It took him almost a year, but he was finally back there, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the vehicle pulled up in front of his family’s holiday home.

He stepped out of the taxi with a backpack slung over one shoulder, his suitcase waiting for him by the door. After thanking the driver, Hyunggu gave him the money and waved as the yellow vehicle drove away.

A smile appeared on his lips when he took in the sight of the all too familiar building standing tall before him. He felt the absence of his family members, but he needed the time alone. He needed to water his wilting soul and make himself bloom again before returning to the reality that was life.

“What will you find there?” his father had asked when Hyunggu told him he wanted to take some time off working. “What’s there in Gapyeong waiting for you?”

Hyunggu didn’t know what he would find, but that didn’t stop him from convincing them that the trip was vital for his well-being. He felt compelled to the place, as if the lands of the town called his name repeatedly night after night.

After a minute of stretching his arms and taking in the serene ambiance around him, Hyunggu made his way to the front door and unlocked it. He spent the next hour throwing open the windows of his family’s holiday home and keeping his things inside one room.

What he’d expected was layers of dust, but the wooden floorboards were clean and the surface of the furniture was spotless. Perhaps his parents had called for someone to clean the house prior to his arrival, and he made a mental note to thank them later.

***

The sun slowly inched its way towards the west and Hyunggu had just woken up from a short nap.

He rinsed his face with cold water and decided to go out for dinner. The refrigerator was packed with fresh vegetables and a myriad of canned goods, courtesy of whoever it was his parents had contacted, but he was too lazy to cook. Besides, he’d planned to wake up early the next day and visit the nearby market.

After throwing on a simple white t-shirt tucked into a pair of denim jeans, Hyunggu fixed his silver hair in front of the mirror and smiled to himself. His eyes trailed down the length of his legs, clad in his own work. He had painted daisies on his jeans, scattering the rough fabric with splashes of yellow and white.

Several rings adorned his slender fingers, two of which had a daisy on them as well. Then he laced his shoes by the door, making sure the flower enamel pins stayed in place.

Hyunggu liked his style. He was always one for minimal looks, yet he made sure to include the details that screamed his name unapologetically.

Without a moment to waste, Hyunggu made his way down the sidewalk to exit the neighborhood. Children’s laughter wafted in the air as they played at the park opposite the road and Hyunggu found himself smiling. He let his eyes wander at the rows of identical houses and found people doing all kinds of things.

A man was washing his car while the woman next door watered her plants, the next house had an old woman sitting in a chair with her eyes closed, and a young boy was reading a novel by the window of the second floor. The domesticity stood out to him only because he was used to bumping shoulders with strangers in the streets and being surrounded by skyscrapers instead of trees.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Hyunggu found himself bumping into another person and a string of apologies came pouring out of his mouth as he subconsciously bowed.

The other only chuckled at his antics, and Hyunggu stood up straight, meeting their gaze. He felt his breath hitch in his throat and suppressed a gasp. The man standing before him was way taller, with silver hair matching that of his own. But what baffled him most was his  _ beauty _ .

_ How was it possible to be so mesmerized by one’s looks? _

“I’m sorry,” Hyunggu found himself muttering for the umpteenth time.

The man smiled, “You said that already.”

“Hey,” Hyunggu pouted, “I was just not paying attention like I’m supposed to, so that was my fault.”

“Really? Maybe it was my fault.”

“How so?”

“Maybe I just wanted you to bump into me.”

And that was how simple it was for Hyunggu to meet the beautiful, soft-spoken Yanan.

All it took was a bump in the shoulder on a concrete sidewalk, at the right time and place, just as Yanan had figured. The wait was over. His flower now stood before him.

“I’ve never seen you around before,” Hyunggu said as he walked alongside Yanan.

The latter had easily convinced him that he had restaurant suggestions for Hyunggu’s dinner hunt. The two ended up strolling the streets of the quaint town while the sun continued to paint the sky above them with shades of gold.

“I haven’t been here long,” answered Yanan.

“Do you plan on staying here long then?”

Yanan shrugged, “Perhaps. I haven’t really figured out what to do and where to go in the long run. There’s just something good about living in the present, you know?” He glanced at Hyunggu, who’s smiling and nodding to himself.

“I know, I get it.”

“It’s all so fleeting and sometimes I still struggle to fit in with the daily lives of the people here, but I think I’m doing well so far.”

_ For someone who was only born out of thin air several months ago. _

“Well, I’ve only known you for ten minutes, Yanan, but I think you’re doing a good job. Now where’s that restaurant you promised me?”

Yanan had taken his new friend to a lakeside seafood restaurant which managed to make Hyunggu’s eyes widen. He let his gaze linger on his flower, watching closely as he looked at everything around him with wonder in his eyes. Hyunggu’s excitement was contagious, and Yanan’s cheeks hurt from smiling.

Every time his eyes landed on Hyunggu’s face, he remembered the glow that had seeped through the man’s skin the first time his eyes laid on his figure over an hour ago. His flower was there, just across the table, after months of waiting.

The darkening sky slowly unveiled the stars scattered across its surface, twinkling high above two souls seated at a table opposite one another. Their laughter filled the atmosphere from time to time, and questions were exchanged effortlessly.

Yanan learned of Hyunggu’s desire to escape his busy city life, even if it meant staying for a week in a town that held a façade in his eyes. Sure, there were less skyscrapers and heavy traffic, with more green and blue than black and grey, but nothing too exciting had happened in the few months that Yanan got to experience.

But who was he to judge when he himself had never stepped foot inside a city?

“Now tell me about you,” Hyunggu smiled, placing his chin in his palm as he leaned across the table.

His eyes stared into Yanan’s as if there’s no one else he’d rather focus on at the moment, and the latter didn’t want to tear his gaze away either.

So Yanan began talking, more than he’d ever talked for as long as he had lived. 

He told Hyunggu about the day a shopkeeper let him stay in the extra room of his home if he worked at the store, and the way his first meal tasted so heavenly that he was keen to know what other food he was being deprived of. He even told Hyunggu about the garden that seemed to cloud his memory most, as it was all he had before he Turned.

Some of the details in Yanan’s stories didn’t make sense to Hyunggu.

_ First meal, first job, first, first, first. _

It’s as if Yanan was born yesterday, and had only gotten to discover the world through a small, remote town and the people it bore.

So Hyunggu decided to ask during dessert.

“Oh,” Yanan sat up straight in his seat, “if you let me, I promise I will explain everything on your last night here.”

Hyunggu pouted, “But that’s six days away…”

“I know,” Yanan smiled, reaching his hand across the table and halting inches away from the other’s.

The same smile mirrored on Hyunggu’s face at the gesture and he slowly pulled his hand away from his cheek, placing it on top of Yanan’s.

“Last night it is, then.”

And just like that, each day went by and Hyunggu found himself with Yanan beside him.

They had gone to the market each morning, whether for a simple walk, people-watch or just to have breakfast at the stalls full of old couples—they didn’t care. Light spring breeze seemed to linger in their footsteps as they ventured into the town until the sky was tinted with pink and purple hues, their bellies full and their hearts content.

One morning, the two strolled hand in hand at the market when they found a florist setting up their stall. A myriad of flowers decorated vases big and small, waiting to be adopted.

“Look,” said Hyunggu, his eyes lighting up at the sight of daffodils and sunflowers. “Flowers are just so beautiful, aren’t they?”

Yanan only stared at the other as he touched the petals with his fingertips. “They really are.”

Hyunggu picked up a bunch of daisies and twirled them in his hands, “Do you know that a daisy symbolizes innocence and purity?”

And so Yanan listened as Hyunggu told him the various meanings of flowers, until he held up a white magnolia in his hand.

“What does a magnolia symbolize?”

Hyunggu then grinned as he slowly put the magnolia above Yanan’s ear.

“Pink ones represent youth and innocence. And the white ones,” he whispered, letting his fingers linger on Yanan’s cheek, “they represent the moon. They could last a long time, you know.”

Yanan felt as if his breath had been knocked out of his lungs. He yearned for Hyunggu’s touch the second his fingers left his cheek, and he wanted to know more.

“When I was little, my mother and I would buy flowers from the market every morning,” Hyunggu continued after paying for the single magnolia he took for Yanan. “She told me about the legends on this island, where lakes are made of tears and flowers would turn human.”

Yanan stiffened, and Hyunggu squeezed his hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Yanan smiled, squeezing his hand in return. “I’m okay. Now what were the legends about?”

Hyunggu told him about the sunflowers that were once queens and the magnolias that would turn human annually, wonder lacing his voice with every word as they continued walking towards a park.

“I wish I was a flower,” said Hyunggu when they sat on a bench, watching nothing but the bed of grass stretched out before them.

“You already are one,” replied Yanan, placing the magnolia in Hyunggu’s hand.

***

“Do you want to see something extraordinary?” asked Yanan on their fourth night.

“More extraordinary than you? Sounds like a lie.”

Smiling, Yanan only extended his hand for his flower to take, and the two walked down the concrete pavements towards a dock.

The sky was dark above them, heavy with clouds and frigid temperatures, yet they continued to tiptoe on the wooden bridge until they reached the end. 

At the far end of the horizon where their sight could still muster, the sky was of a lighter color.

Hyunggu sighed softly, leaning his head onto Yanan’s shoulder as they sat at the edge of the pier. Their feet dangled above the water, and the moonbeams shining on the reflection were their only company.

“Can you believe it? The people on that side of the earth are just waking up, and here we are getting closer and closer to falling asleep,” said Hyunggu.

Yanan hummed in reply.

“We don’t have to fall asleep if we don’t want to.”

Hyunggu looked up at him, “Is that a suggestion?”

“There’s so much we can do,” Yanan said, taking Hyunggu’s face in one hand and caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “We could sit here and talk to the moon, we could run through the park barefooted and no one would care.”

Laughing, Hyunggu shook his head and turned to fully face Yanan. He leaned into the latter’s touch, silently thanking anybody up there for letting their paths cross four days ago.

“What else can we do?” he asked. He turned slightly to place a chaste kiss on Yanan’s palm, and the latter smiled.

“We could pick flowers from the gardens and plant them around your home. I could show you the lazy cat that likes to sit at my windowsill. I could even show you my plants in person, the pictures don’t really do them justice.”

“I’d love to do that, your home seems lovely,” Hyunggu replied, his fingers moving to push a strand of Yanan’s silver hair behind his ear. “My family’s holiday home feels...empty.”

“Because you came here alone?”

He nodded, pursing his lips.

“I guess I’m so used to coming here with my family, but I’m glad I’m here now. I got to meet  _ you _ .”

Perhaps it was the moon’s blessing, or the wind in Hyunggu’s hair, or even the twinkle in his eyes as he stared into his own, but Yanan felt nothing but warmth inside him.

He pulled Hyunggu close, his hands on either side of his face. The tip of their noses touch, making Hyunggu chuckle lightly. He didn’t let his gaze falter when he leaned in further, slowly closing the gap between them.

Yanan knew right then that this was how it felt like when he first saw the glow around Hyunggu, when he first heard his melancholic voice and hearty laughter. The softness of his lips against his own made his beating heart race, outrunning the tortoise that bore his thoughts.

Once Hyunggu pulled back with his eyes still closed, Yanan breathed in every inch of his face.

Everything from his neat line of eyebrows to the faint freckles on his cheeks, Yanan found himself tracing every curve with his forefinger.

“I like your idea of extraordinary,” said Hyunggu, breaking their silence.

Yanan huffed, half smiling before standing up, pulling Hyunggu with him.

“I think I’m ready.”

“For what?”

“To show you everything.”

Hyunggu raised an eyebrow, “Going there straightaway, huh? I didn’t expect that.”

“What?” Yanan tilted his head to one side, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I… What do  _ you _ mean?”

“Remember my promise?” asked Yanan, running his hands through Hyunggu’s soft hair.

The latter nodded, laughing at his silly mistake, “Yes I do.”

***

Walking to the Garden of Morning Calm didn’t take as long as Hyunggu had expected.

After all, he’d spent the past four days walking around town with Yanan, visiting places both new and old.

He had taken Yanan to a restaurant his family loved, visited a pottery shop behind a shoe factory that he didn’t know was still in business, and even went for a picnic up a small hill Yanan claimed was a popular spot for the locals.

He seemed to know the best places to relax, and Hyunggu didn’t fail to notice how every single place was free from the confines of four walls. Every single place Yanan had taken him, he could see the sky no matter day or night.

“Here we are,” said Yanan, tugging him forward by the hand. “After you.”

Hyunggu walked through the small wooden gate and onto a pebbled path. It’s a good thing he’d worn sandals that day, as he could feel the blades of grass tickling the exposed skin of his feet.

“I’ve only been here once,” Hyunggu said, letting his hand roam freely, touching the leaves and petals in view. “I was probably around eight years old, and I’d scraped my knee on this very path.”

Yanan chuckled, “You must’ve been a stubborn child.”

“Hey,” Hyunggu lightly slapped Yanan’s arm, “I wasn’t  _ that _ stubborn.”

“Of course you weren’t,” teased the other.

Hyunggu’s eyes wandered around the grassy plains and the enormous trees, looking at every single thing in sight as if to miss a detail was a sin. It was a miracle that Hyunggu’s eyes didn’t catch on to what was happening around  _ Yanan. _

The flowers bowed wherever he walked, and the moonbeams trailed in his footprints, leaving stardust where his shadow should be.

When Yanan stepped foot inside the garden, the ground would awaken. The trees would sway in the wind, whispering the news of his arrival across the land while the fireflies found their way towards the white magnolia, exhilarated at the sight of a single white daisy beside him.

“Where are you taking me, Yanan?”

The smoothness of his name rolling off Hyunggu’s tongue made his heart flutter.

He could only lead the way to the very magnolia tree where his soul was born, and braced himself for the wonder in Hyunggu’s eyes when the magnolias bloomed behind him, basking in the single line of moonlight shining where he stood.

“Yanan…” Hyunggu called, eyes widened at the sight unraveling before him, “Yanan, you’re… you’re _ glowing _ .”

And Hyunggu was right.

Yanan stood beneath the tree—in the very same spot he had stood just several months prior—with a bright halo gleaming around him like second skin. He smiled at Hyunggu, whose eyes widened even more when it finally made sense to him.

“This was my home, Hyunggu.”

The pride in Yanan’s voice was evident, for who wouldn’t be proud to have lived many years in a garden full of radiant colors and blue skies, waiting for the day your roots turned into feet and your leaves into hands?

Hyunggu took a step forward, hesitant as he reached out his hand to touch Yanan’s arm. He was warm despite the breeze, and the glowing silhouette slowly wafted into thin air once their hands intertwined again.

“The legend, it’s… It’s the legend,” Hyunggu mumbled, more to himself than the other. He patted Yanan’s shoulders and arms, making him laugh lightly. “You were a white magnolia, weren’t you?”

Yanan nodded, placing his hands on either side of Hyunggu’s face. He leaned in until their foreheads touched and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Every year on October 25, a white magnolia turns human in this very garden, and they would venture off to find the flower they are destined for.”

“And have you found yours?” asked Hyunggu, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes traced the outline of Yanan’s lips.

“I found a daisy,” he answered. “So vibrant and beautiful and full of life,” he kissed Hyunggu’s temple and whispered, “brighter than the moonlight, but don’t tell her I said that.”

Hyunggu laughed, slapping Yanan’s shoulder jokingly before staring into his eyes.

“You’re a miracle Yanan.”

“No, that would be you,” he whispered, “I’ve waited months for you, and I’m so glad you’re finally here.”

Hyunggu wasted no time as he pulled Yanan in for yet another kiss that left them breathless. He took in the sight of Yanan’s glowing skin and inhaled his sweet scent matching that of the tree above them. He buried his hands in his hair, tangling them like the vines on the tree barks.

The dandelions and daisies bowed once more while the moonlight drifted away, leaving the two flowers to explore the world on their own.

As magnolias represent eternity, and daisies are youth, Yanan and Hyunggu lived the remaining years of their lives blooming each day, forever vibrant and colorful until their leaves wilted from their trees.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! feedback is always appreciated and of course, stream daisy by pentagon <3


End file.
